Secrets Revealed
by alightinthedark89
Summary: Sequel to 'The Only Girl in Durmstrang'. Emily's past is finally brought to light after she escapes from Azkaban and returns to Hogwars to find that everything has changed including her so called 'Best Friend'. DM
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is part two to **_**The Only Girl in Durmstrang**_**. Enjoy!! And please Review!**

The word of Emily Karkaroff ending up in jail had spread like wildfire all over Europe. She was always mentioned in conversations about the Dark Lord.

"Did you hear about that girl who ended up in Azkaban for aiding the Dark Lord to kill a boy in Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I did, I thought it was absolutely horrible the way they kept it secret that she was branded, and letting her be around children, well, I've never heard of anything so absurd."

"I most completely agree."

These were only one of the so many versions of the reasons why Emily got thrown into Azkaban. Only one was true, Harry's story. Dumbledore had come by many times during the first year Emily was in Azkaban trying to tell the Ministry that it was a mistake, but they didn't believe him.

"An old man's tale," they would say and then laugh.

Soon Dumbledore's face began to fade from Emily's mind, as did Emily's face and name from the public's minds. Then, all hope was lost for poor old Emily when news came to her that her beloved friend had been murdered by Severus Snape, the man that had helped on capturing Barty Crouch Jr. two years earlier.

'_My how people change, and how easy they put up a convincing act,'_ Emily thought bitterly throwing the bit of newspaper.

Emily had hoped and dreamed that some day Dumbledore would come marching through those doors again with that same twinkle in his eyes that he always had when he saw her, but she would always wake up in the same damp cell with no one around. She was alone and she knew it.

It was night once again and going to be Emily's third year in Azkaban.

'_What a celebration,'_ she thought as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Then, a picture appeared in her mind. She hadn't had this dream since she was at Viktor's house those many years ago.

It showed her the way she was now, spirit broken, cold, dirty, and dying to get revenge. You see Azkaban had changed Emily to see the way things really were. Karkaroff never loved her neither did any of her other friends, no one and I mean no one had come to visit her.

Was it because they didn't believe they knew her anymore? Ugh, it didn't matter if they were really her friends, they would have come. Anyway, the dream then showed the chains unlocking themselves, and the door to her cell sliding open to reveal a hall way that was completely empty, she walked out and there was another door that she knew led outside. As she reached for it, that door also unlocked and showed the outside. The dream took her through the island's trees down a path that hadn't been used very often, she could tell by the way it was being enclosed by the plants, at the end of path there was a boat just floating there off the shoreline.

Emily woke up with a jolt, it was still night it seemed, the dead of night. The time when nothing seemed to stir and all things were asleep and all that could be heard was her beating heart. That was when it happened.

She felt the chains on her wrists loosen and then fall with a soft clunk on the stone floor. She looked up at the door which sprang ajar calling to her.

With some hesitation, she stepped out into the hall way which led to so many other cages. She walked towards the front where she saw the same door that she had seen in her dreams and that also sprang open. Emily felt this strange sensation over come her like someone was watching her, but she ignored and carried on.

She was walking outside when she saw the trail. She had only taken three steps when she heard yelling behind her from the guards, who had just woken up to the creaking of the doors opening. Emily took this as her cue to run. She had no idea where she was going or even if she was following the path anymore, the farther she ran the darker it got.

Right when she was about to lose all hope she could smell the sea which gave her the motivation to continue. She stepped out of the clutter of trees and found her self looking at a very convenient boat that was big enough for only one person. She saw wands lit behind her which made her suppose that the guards were still following her. She climbed into the boat and began to row her way out to sea. Emily hadn't paddled for long when a heavy sleep over came her.

EMILY'S POV

I opened my eyes, but quickly closed them once again because the sun was glaring at me from the sky…wait a minute the _sun_. In Azkaban we don't get any sun that's why I went from a tan to a pal ghost white. My dark brown hair didn't make me look any better either, my hair and eyes seemed to be the only things that had color.

I felt wood under me and the whole night's events came rushing back to my memory.

'_Oh Merlin, I just broke out of Azkaban! What am I going to do?'_

The only thing I could think about is what if the Ministry finds me, what if someone recognizes me? What will happen?

'_I can't let that happen, but who would take a known criminal into their home?'_

'**Another well known criminal,'** a voice sounded in her mind.

'_Yeah, exactly who did you have in mind?'_

'**Someone by the name of Lucius Malfoy,'** the voice hissed.

'_Malfoy, but I thought he was dead.' _

'**Oh, no my dear, he is still very much alive.'**

'_Where is he hiding?' _

'**In his home.'**

'_Are you kidding? I thought the Ministry inspected that thoroughly like a hundred times already.'_

'**That's what the Ministry tells the public so they think that the Ministry is doing something. No, clever Lucius put a spell that protected his house with a very handy spell that will make any non-Death Eater remember something far more important than inspecting the house.**'

'_So kind of what they have surrounding the Qudditch stadium?'_

'**Yes, very good,' **the voice praised into my ear..

'_Hmm, that is clever, but since he is a Death Eater won't he turn me over to the Dark Lord?'_

'**Oh, no you can confide in Lucius.'**

Before I knew it I was making my way to the Malfoy manner with my hood covering my face from any on lookers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the great reviews. Keep them coming. Here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

It was a very good thing that the Malfoy manner was next to the ocean or I would have taken a lot longer then just a day walking the shoreline. I don't know why but I felt as if I knew where I was going like some invisible force was pulling me in the right direction.

The Malfoy manner is a huge three story mansion, with a black gate, which the paint was now peeling from, and a lot of trees and plants in the front. The house looked abandoned and unkempt. The trees that would have normally stood up straight were now oblique and casting eerie shadows over the property. The flowers were dying, and so was the grass which was now a sickening looking yellow instead of its usual dark green.

I put my right hand on the black gates handle and twist it open. The gate made a small cry, but then went silent once it was fully open. I stopped for a brief moment to dust my hands off of the rust from the handle and to make sure no one was following me or has noticed me going into this now forbidden place.

The coast was clear and I continued my expedition to the front door. It was a beautiful mahogany tint with an iron bell, which apparently you are supposed to ring. I extended my hand towards the twine that dangled from the bell, griped it and heaved; the bell rung like a peaceful church bell, ringing on Sunday mornings.

After standing on the mat for about ten minutes, the sound of shuffling feet could be heard behind the door. Before long the door opened and present stood a petite, lanky looking house elf.

"May I help you, young miss?" He asked trembling.

"Um, yes, I was wondering, may I speak to Lucius Malfoy?" I asked a little hesitant.

"May I ask your name?"

"It's Emily, Emily Karkaroff," I responded hating having to say that bastards last name.

"Come in, miss," the trembling elf said standing aside to let me in.

I followed the house elf into the entrance hall and at the base of some stairs.

"I will tell the master that you are here," the house elf said and scurried off up the stairs and out of sight.

The Malfoy manner looked a lot better on the inside than on the out. The black marble floors were so clean you can see yourself in it, and antiques were spread around the house like toys in a child's room. My observations were interrupted by what sounded like a glass falling to the floor and shattering to millions of pieces in an upstairs room. Then yells could be heard.

"Why didn't you let her in?! Escort her into my office!" a strong voice boomed and echoed through the house. Then the frightened house elf came scampering down the stairs and to a halt at my feet.

"The master will see you now, Miss. Karkaroff," said the house elf, voice quivering in fear. He accompanied me up the stairs and in front of a black door. As the house elf reached for the door handle I stopped him.

"It's alright I can take it from here," I told the house elf who nodded and scurried away to find something else to do. I took a deep breath and opened the door. The office was dark but homey in a strange, evil way. Lucius looked deep in thought, but when he heard his office door shut he looked up for the source of it. His eyes found mine and he smiled.

"Emily, it's so good to see you again. How did you escape?" he asked looking at me with his piercing silver eyes.

"I don't know and I'm the one who did the escaping," I retorted. Lucius just continued to smile as he led me to a chair.

"Well, it doesn't matter; all that matters now is that you are here safe."

"Did you know that I was coming?" I asked suspiciously.

"I had hunch that you would. Where else could you go?"

"If I am to stay here I need to make sure that my presence here will not be known amongst your kind," I sneered. The last thing I needed was for the Dark Lord to know that I was here.

"Amongst my kind? It's not just my kind anymore it's our kind," he said like it was the most unmistakable thing in the world.

"No, you're wrong, it's not my kind. The only reason why I came was like you said, because I didn't have anywhere else to go. Well, that's near here anyway. The clearest thing is since I am a well known criminal; I should go with another well known criminal, which in this case is you."

"So you're asking to stay?"

"Yes, if it's not too much to ask."

"It will be an honor for you to stay here, but I'm afraid you can only stay till the end of the summer holidays," he said, then resuming his paper work.

"Wait a minute why? You know I can't go back out there, I have no where else to go. Are you mental do you think anyone would take me in?" I asked getting more and more aggravated by the minute.

"Calm down, I was just implying that you would go back to Hogwarts with my son. I do think you know him, Draco? Does that name ring any bells?"

I stared at Lucius with a blank expression which then turned into an expression of bewilderment and uneasiness.

"Draco is here?"

"Why yes he is. Didn't you know? We just made up those stories of Draco staying with an aunt outside of England so the Ministry wouldn't think he knew anything about my whereabouts," Lucius admitted. All I could was nod. "I'll call him to escort you to a room."

Lucius yelled Draco's name and within seconds there was a knock on the office door.

"Come in Draco," Lucius called. I kept my back to the door, nervous to see how much he might have changed. I heard the door open and the sound of feet entering the room. "Won't you show our guest to one of the rooms? You remember Emily Karkaroff, don't you?"

"Emily?" I heard Draco whisper, but it wasn't his voice at least it didn't sound like the voice I was so used to hearing. Although, in a way it was still his, it still held the comfort that it always had when we were together.

I slowly turned to face him in my seat to look up at him and indeed he had changed. Not only was his voice deeper, but his body had gone from scrawny to well-built. It wasn't like too much muscle but he wasn't the little weakling anymore and he had gotten a lot taller.

"Draco, it's good to see you, again," I greeted with a small smile.

"Well, Draco, don't just stand there and stare take our guest to one of the guest rooms,"

Lucius ordered before looking back down at some papers.

"Yes, sir," Draco said and opened the door for me. I walked out while Draco closed the entry. Then all of a sudden I was spun around and pulled into an affectionate embrace, which I happily accepted and responded to. "I can't believe you're alive. I thought I would never see you again."

"Neither did I," I confessed, while taking in his scent.

"How did you escape?"

"I can't say it here," I said with a warning look.

"Oh, ok, let's go to your room."

He led me to another line of stairs and then to another when at last we arrived to a door.

"Here it is, it was prepared a while back. Father wouldn't tell me why, apparently he knew you were coming," Draco pushed open the door to reveal a mahogany made canopy bed, with three other dressers to match, a marble made bathroom, a walk in closet, and last but undeniably not least a balcony that over looked the entire back yard. The back yard was filled with well kept trees, plants, and bushes which kind of didn't make sense.

"Draco, why is your back yard still well kept?" I asked.

"No one is able to get past the front gate, how will they be able to get into the backyard?" He said amused.

"Pardon me for asking," I said taking a seat on my new bed.

"So, you were going to tell me…"

"Oh right, well, I honestly don't know where to start," I said smiling awkwardly.

"I always find it the easiest if I start from the top," he said comfortingly sitting on the bed in front of me.

"Right, I had been in Azkaban for three years, I hadn't had any contact with any one since Dumbledore had died. Then, one night, this night was like any other except a dream pierced my thoughts. It was me in my cell; everything looked the same with the exception of my chains. They loosened.

The door of my cell opened by it self I made no force on it. I followed the hall way to a door which too unlocked. Then I spotted an almost undetectable path that held at the end a boat just floating there above the ocean water."

"Ok, when I said the top I meant when you escaped," Draco said puzzled.

"That's just it, my dream came true. All the events that you just heard, was my escape." Draco looked at me like I was mental, but it was the truth.

"Wow, that's some escape," he said and by his expression he did not believe me.

"You don't believe me do you?" I asked with a frown.

"It is hard, but…" Draco's face went blank as he appeared to be thinking of something. Suddenly he seemed to have grasped that something, "Emily how did you get here?"

"I just told you," I said looking at him questioningly.

"No, how did you know where I lived? Why did you decide to come here?" He asked now looking petrified.

"Draco what's wrong with you?" I asked concerned.

"Just answer the questions Emily," he ordered his face paling.

"I don't know, I just started walking and I ended up here," I responded with all honesty.

"Oh, no, did you not ever think that maybe this is the work of the Dark Lord?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, I don't know, let's look at the events shall we: you mysteriously get out of Azkaban, your body leads you here at a _death eater's_ residence. Emily did you not perceive this?" He asked looking astounded.

"But why is he looking for me?" I asked getting aggravated.

"Your guess is as good as mine and my father's. He didn't even tell his most prized Death Eater, Snape," he said deprecatingly.

"Wait, where is he, anyway?"

"You didn't hear, the Dark Lord killed him the day Dumbledore was killed."

"Why? I would have thought Voldemort would have been happy that his most powerful enemy was destroyed," I commented.

"That's not the whole thing though," he whispered.

"What are you talking about? I mean—"

"I was supposed to kill him!" Draco interrupted. I was speechless. I was angry, sad, hurt all at the same time.

"When were you planning on telling me this?" I said stiffly and staring at a line on the marble floor.

"I wasn't I didn't know how I was going to tell you," he replied.

"Do you have the mark?" I asked with difficulty.

"I was branded the night before my sixth year started," as he said this, a tear rolled down my cheek I didn't even know was there. I nodded my head as if trying to wake myself up from a horrible dream.

"Get out," I simply stated turning away from him.

"No, Emily, please don't push me away especially right now."

"What do you expect me to do? You've changed so much."

"But my feelings for you haven't. I know that might be hard to believe coming from a guy like me, but it's true. I still care about you Emily," he said lovingly with every single word. I faced him and broke down in tears, and he once again was there to wipe them away, like he did so many times before.

"I still care about you too Draco," I chocked between tears "so much." Draco just held me in his arms, rocking me back and forth. After 30 minutes of just sitting there, Draco pulls away.

"What do we do now?" He asked unsure of himself.

"I don't know, I mean we both obviously still have feelings for each other, but I just don't think right now is a good time," I said disappointingly, but I wasn't the only one who looked disappointed.

"I understand," was all Draco replied.

* * *

It was the night before we left for Hogwarts and I was nervous, scared, and relieved all at the same time. Nervous if they wouldn't accept me back, scared if they threw me out, and relieved because I didn't have to stay in this huge mansion anymore.

Lucius Malfoy had kept his eyes on me the entire month I've been here, and it was not comfortable at all. Draco had finally gotten used to us being friends just like we were the first time we had met. Right now I was in my room packing my things for Hogwarts at midnight. I put all my clothes, books and other necessities on my bed.

I walked to my trunk and dragged it to the edge of my bed to start putting the objects in. As I opened the trunk something caught the light that made it sparkle. I looked into the trunk and at the bottom rested a white gold ring in the shape of a snake with ruby red eyes that seemed to be glowing and staring fixedly at me. I took it out to get a better look at it.

The ring seemed to be very detailed; every single scale on the snake's skin was etched in. Even the wrinkles on its face were carved in.

'_Where did this come from? I don't remember seeing it before. Ah, well.'_

I ignored it for the time being and placed it on my right middle finger, it was a perfect fit. I commenced to put my belongings into my now empty trunk. When I was finally finished I positioned my trunk outside of my doorway so the house elves would take it and put it into the living room so Draco and I can leave in the morning.

It was already 2:30 in the morning and I was really tired, even though I knew I would only get about three hours of sleep it was better than nothing. I had barely put my head on my pillow when I fell into a heavy and peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry this took so long. Thanks so much for the reviews though they were great.**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a house elf calling my name to wake up and that I only had an hour to get ready.

_That's what I get for getting to sleep so late._

I jumped out of bed and grabbed a pair of faded jeans and a white shirt with a red rose on it and got a hold of my red sandals. I ran to my bathroom and took a quick shower. Once I got out I put my hair up in a high ponytail and ran down the stairs and met up with Draco and Lucius.

"Here's the plan; you two are to use Floo Powder to get to Diagon Alley once there you will see a black car get into it like it's your routine, like you've been doing it for ages. The man that will be driving you to King's Cross is one of the new Death Eaters-" Lucius was cut off.

"A new Death Eater?! I knew I couldn't trust you. You told Voldemort I was here, didn't you? Didn't you?!" I yelled at Lucius menacingly.

"I didn't have to. He came to see me the night you arrived. He already knew you were here, " he said amused by my outburst.

"You think this is funny? Did he at least tell you why he wants to have me killed?" I asked.

"I will only tell you this he doesn't want you dead. If he had you wouldn't be standing here. Now, I will need to make some changes on you so no one will recognize you," Lucius said to me.

Lucius directed me to another room, took out his wand and began to do some slight waving with his wand. He stopped and gave me a mirror, I looked into it expecting to see my face staring back at me but instead I saw someone else, another face, one entirely different from my own.

I now had cherry blonde hair, freckles, a slightly bigger noise, thinner lips, electrifying green eyes and my skin was like white but I mean white.

"Some changes? Lucius you changed every single aspect of me," I said stunned.

"It had to be done; now it will subside in about six hours enough time for you and Draco to get to King's cross, board the train, and arrive at Hogwarts. It will fade around the time that you actually get to the school. Is everything clear?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, crystal clear, sir," I replied still staring at my reflection.

"Good, I will see you and Draco off," he said grabbing the mirror from me and giving back to the elf at his side. Then he led me back to the living room where Draco was waiting. When he spotted the both of us he looked confused, but then seemed to realize who the girl next to his father was.

"What did you do to her? You said some changes not every solitary thing," he said looking at his father dumbfounded.

"Be quiet, Draco," Lucius commanded. "Now I will see the both of you at the end of the year, have fun." With that said Lucius handed me and Draco some Floo Powder and off we were to Diagon Alley.

We looked around we didn't see anything just a bunch of people. We strolled out of the Leaky Cauldron and onto Diagon Alley. As we continued to walk we received more and more strange looks from people. Some people actually pointed and elbowed their partners and began to whisper aloud like we weren't even there. Draco I could see was getting more and more uncomfortable. At last we see a black car outside of Gringotts with a man holding the car door open.

"Master Draco and Madame Emily I presume," the young man said he looked like he was mine and Draco's age.

"Yes, that would be us," Draco said and crawled into the car. I climbed in after him. The man closed the door behind me and walked to the driver side of the car and got into the car himself and began to drive. There was a heavy silence between me and Draco but it wasn't a comfortable silence, it was a very uncomfortable silence. I didn't know what to do, so, I just sat there waiting for one of us to break the silence but I knew it most definitely wasn't going to be me.

After thirty minutes or so it was starting to get horrendous. I couldn't take it any longer. I could tell he wanted to say something but he was just being stubborn. Neither of us wanted to break the silence scared of what the other might say or do.

See, I said Draco was getting used to the idea of us being friends, I didn't say that he was comfortable with it. During dinner many times I would see him reaching for my hand, but before he grasped it he would realize what was happening. I'm not saying I'm happy with it either because I'm not. I miss him holding me. I missed him in Azkaban wishing deeply I could feel his presence.

_Maybe I should be telling him all of this, but it's too soon._

I pulled my eyes away from his face and looked outside the window at all the houses, restaurants, and businesses we passed. Finally after several tough minutes, we arrived at Kings Cross.

"You ready?" Draco asked leaning to unlock his door.

"Wait, Draco, no I don't think so. What if someone recognizes me? What if there is someone from the Ministry of Magic here?" I said grasping the ends of my shirt nervously.

"Er—uh—how about we just calm down for a second. I could barely recognize you with your disguise and I know you better than anyone else in there. It'll be fine, no one will hurt you…I promise," he swore looking me straight in the eye.

"Thanks Draco," I said hugging him and he embraced me back. We got out of the car and made our way to the platform.

"Don't look now but I see someone you might want to see," Draco said looking behind us. I waited a couple of seconds before turning around. Draco was right to a certain extent. I did want to see this person to kick them, for never sending me a letter or visiting me at all while I was in Azkaban.

Harry Potter stood with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger looking nervous and upset. He was walking toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten as Draco and I were.

_I just can't start talking to him now. He doesn't even know who I am. Does he even remember me? Does he even care?_

I looked away and kept walking. We boarded the train and found a compartment where Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were sitting in. I took a seat between Blaise and Draco.

"So who are you?" Blaise asked.

"She's Emily Karkaroff. You guys remember Emily don't you?" Draco said before I could answer.

"Emily? Wait a minute Karkaroff. From fourth year?" Blaise asked.

"The one from Durmstrang?" Pansy asked looking bewildered.

"That's me," I answered feeling exposed. "Didn't your father say not to tell anyone." I hissed to Draco.

"Yes, but he didn't mean my friends. He meant the Gryffindors," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_All well they would've found out anyway._

"So what are you doing back here? I thought you were still in Azkaban," Blaise rose.

"I was but…um…it's kind of hard to explain really," I said trying desperately to get off the subject.

"No it's not the Dark Lord helped her escape personally," Draco brought to attention. I gave him the you're-not-helping look and he just smirked and turned to see the others reactions.

"The Dark Lord himself helped you. How? Or better yet why?" Pansy asked looking confused.

"Your guesses are as good as ours. Neither Draco nor I know what the Dark Lord wants with me. Not even Lucius knew. Supposedly he's keeping to himself. All I know is I really don't want to find out," I said telling the full on truth.

"Maybe the Dark Lord is finally looking for a bride. You know someone to carry his child," Blaise expressed. I looked horrified.

_Oh Merlin why didn't I think of that? That's most likely the reason. That's so gross on so many levels._

"Wow Blaise good thinking, now why didn't we think of that. Oh yeah because it's absolutely absurd. Emily's way too young for that," Draco shouted looking at Blaise like he was stupid.

"Sorry, it sounded like a good theory to me," Blaise defended while getting up. "I'm going to go get dressed. I advise the rest of you to do the same." He slid the compartment door open and left. Pansy escorted me to the dressing rooms since this was my first time on the Hogwarts Express.

As I was finishing up I heard from the intercoms that we were to be arriving there soon, which was a good thing because I was beginning to feel a bit nauseated and that's not good. I went back to the compartment and sat down next to Draco. Draco raised his head to look at me but didn't like what he saw.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked concerned.

"Not really, I just have a headache that's all," I said reassuringly, but he saw right through it.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay because you don't look so well," he said.

"Yeah I'm sure," I said while putting my head on his shoulder.

"I thought we were only friends," he pointed out looking down at my face.

"We are, aren't friends allowed to lean on the others shoulder?" I asked looking at him.

"I guess," he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, Draco c'mon—"

"I'm not coming on. You said about a month ago that it was too soon. Is it still too soon?" Draco said finally looking angry.

"Draco I'm frightened okay? Can you blame me? The cruelest and evilest wizard that has ever been known is after me and you just happen to be one of his followers. How do expect me to react?" I admitted but I quickly regretted it.

"Are you saying that you don't trust me?" He inquired.

"I used to trust you Draco but things around here, the people I mean, have changed so much that I don't know who to trust anymore. I better go. I'll see you in the Great Hall," I said before swinging open the door and closing it once more.

_What was he expecting of me? Was he expecting for me to just accept the fact that he's the follower of a notorious villain who just happens to be after my best friend. Woah…Harry._

I began to look in all of the compartments and finally found the one I was looking for. I swiftly open the door and stepped in.

"Hi Harry?" I said looking at him. Harry looked away from the window and looked at the person who disturbed his peace.

"Yeah can I help you?"

"May I speak to you for a moment…alone?" I asked. He got up from his seat and walked out of the compartment door. Once we were out of sight of his friends I let my emotions take over and I did the last thing I would have consciously done…I slapped him. I slapped him?!

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" he said shocked and holding his face with his hands.

"Um…you never visited me in Azkaban! You never tried to communicate with me at all!" I whispered.

"What? Who are you? I don't even know who you are." I looked him in the eyes and he backed up with his eyes wide and his face twisted in a confused and bewildered way. "No it can't be…Emily?"

"In the flesh and you have a lot of explaining to do, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled.

Harry and I got a compartment to ourselves and caught up on what was going on. Actually it was more like Harry telling me the only thing that I could find interesting to tell Harry was how I escaped Azkaban. He found that most interesting.

"Wow, I think it would be a good idea to tell McGonagall when we get to Hogwarts," he said. I agreed with him and said I would talk to her once the Welcoming feast was over. Harry looked outside the window and pulled me to it. "Look we're here."

I looked out and indeed there was Hogwarts looking as bright and welcoming as ever, beside the fact that the one man that ever really cared for me would not be there. Sitting in his office with his half moon spectacles he will not be, instead in his place will be a woman that I got along with but it just wasn't the same.

I could tell Harry was thinking the same thing for he too had the same look of sadness and anger in his eyes. I put my hand on his by the window I grasped it with mine.

"I don't know what's going to happen, you know. He was always there to guide me through my years, but not anymore," he said emotion dripping from each word.

"I know how you feel. C'mon people are already leaving." I said pushing myself away from the window. Harry and I made our way off of the train. I spotted Draco and excused myself from Harry as he looked for Hermione and Ron. When I got to Draco my headache was getting unbearable and I couldn't help but make a face.

"Okay you can't escape this now I saw that face you made. What's wrong?" Draco asked once he saw me.

"It's my headache again that's all. I'm just not used—" I was interrupted by Draco pulling me close to him and putting his robe over my head. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" I asked incredulously.

"Hiding your face," Draco answered.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm not attractive like most of the girls here, but c'mon."

"I didn't mean it like that the spell is wearing off, that's probably why you were having the headaches," he whispered to me while pulling me to one of the carriages.

"It is? Oh crap what do I do?"

"Just stay quiet and stay hidden," answered Draco while trying to keep his cloak over me. Once inside a carriage Draco pulled off the cloak. "Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah, lots thank you. So, do you think by the spell wearing off that was the reason I had the headaches?"

"Let's hope so, I'm glade I'm looking at your face and not someone else's," he said smiling at me.

"Thanks," both of us were silent the rest of the way to Hogwarts, but I allowed Draco to drape his arm around my shoulders for the first time in a month.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I felt super bad about not updating for a long time so I'm updating again. Please enjoy and review so I can update again tomorrow.**

It was raining by the time Draco and I arrived at Hogwarts and out of the Thestral pulled carriage. Students were desperately fighting their way through the crowd of other students trying to get under a sturdy roof. I was in fact very surprised by the amount of students returning to Hogwarts.

'_After what happened to Dumbledore I was expecting probably a hand full of students,' _Emily thought to herself.

There was the same amount of students it looked as there was every year. I was actually happy until _I_ had to fight _my_ way through the crowd. I was finally close to the Entrance Hall door way, the only problem was I couldn't say the same for Draco. I lost him about 20 minutes ago. I pulled desperately to keep Draco's cloak covering my identity. By the time I was inside I knew I had bruises all over my feet.

The Entrance Hall looked amazing as it did every year. The convivial of the room always left new and returning students in awe. It was probably a change from being at home. It definitely was for me. All the sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder, guiding me through the crowd. At first I thought it was Draco but then I noticed the hand was much too skinny to be Draco's, however; as skinny as it was it had a firm grip on me.

The stranger and I were still in the Entrance Hall when I realized I didn't have Draco's robe on anymore. _'That might explain the reason this person is pulling me away from the crowd,' _she thought trying to cover her face with her hands. We arrived in a deserted hallway where we stopped and I turned around to meet my captive. It was Professor McGonagall. She didn't have the same shine as she used to but she still looked very strict.

"May I ask how, and if I even want to know?" She asked looking at me through her rectangular spectacles.

"Do you want the Reader's Digest version or the novel version?" I asked with a smirk.

"Let's go with the novel version."

"Alright but I have to warn you it is pretty long and I'm really not in the mood to tell the story again."

"Well, then we'll just wait till after the Start of Term Feast is over and you'll tell me in my office," she said smiling but I was now frowning.

"Professor…are you using Dumbledore's office?" I asked almost dreading the answer but it wasn't the one I was expecting to hear.

"No, I'm not. He's office is sealed shut the only person that could go in there is me. My office is down the hall from his but we will talk about that later for now we must eat." She smiled reassuringly and led me back to the Great Hall to join the other students.

"Oh and do you think I should be worried about the other student's reactions seeing me back?"

"I'm sure they won't be too surprised after all we've had stranger things happen here haven't we?" She said with an amused smile thinking back to Buckbeak and having Remus Lupin teach here, he was a werewolf. This time I smiled back.

We were outside the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall went inside but instructed me to stay outside for she could re-introduce me to the students. I have to admit I wasn't too happy with her introducing me for everyone to see. People might not believe her, well, I know they won't believe her. All those people in there believe I helped the Dark Lord kill Cedric when really I had no idea that it was coming. All well, at least I have Draco and Harry. Where is Harry?

"I see that the first years have already been settled and sorted into their new houses, very good. Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts. This year as you all know will be quite a challenge to survive and to complete. As I'm sure most of you know our dear Headmaster is no longer with us, but replacing him as Head of this school will be me. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall the new Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I used to teach Transfiguration when our Headmaster was still alive, now we have a new Transfiguration teacher Professor Stridence. I have total confidence that she will teach you well.

"Now, before we begin our feast I would like to welcome back a student I'm sure you all know and most have met, third years and up. She has come back to redeem herself, and I would like you all to help me welcome her back with open arms…Miss Emily Karkaroff," McGonagall ended looking towards the door waiting for my entry.

I didn't even have to open the door and look at the students to know that their eyes were all on the front door. I inhaled deeply and pushed the Great Hall doors open and my thoughts were confirmed. Indeed each and every person's eyes were on the doors, it was a far worse feeling from when I was taken to Azkaban and that's saying a lot.

I looked back towards McGonagall and saw her signal me to come forward and I did. My steps echoed and bounced off the walls in the silence of the Great Hall. Silence? Yes, amazingly the Great Hall was silent. I got to the front and stepped beside McGonagall and stood there in silence staring at one of the marble tiles on the floor.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see McGonagall nodding towards the students and she whispered:

"Say something." And she backed away and sat down in the middle of the staff table. I looked back at the students and swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat.

"Um, I don't know what to say…um…I guess I should start from the beginning. I was sent to Azkaban unjustly, unfairly, and irrationally. I was sent to Azkaban because I was branded with the Dark Mark, not because there was any evidence that I actually helped the Dark Lord. I never will bow down to the Dark Lord, I never have I never will." I paused and looked around and it seemed that people were actually listening to me. I looked towards the Slytherin table and spotted Draco, he gave me nod as a sign to continue.

"Cedric Diggory was a dear friend of mine and you can ask anyone who knew me two years ago and they will tell you nothing different. Albus Dumbledore, our recently departed Headmaster, always took care of me and gave me a friendship I will never take for granted. He was a brilliant and sympathetic man and will always have a place in my heart. I would never try to hurt my friends, not for any powers in the world, so, please do not judge by a mark that was put onto my skin by force." I ended my speech strongly with the truth of how I was branded and it was true I was branded by force.

No one said anything or made any movements they all just…stared. Finally people realized that it was the end of my speech and began to whisper amongst themselves most of them actually seemed convinced and sympathetic, but if there was any hope of me earning these people's trust again it was quickly put out.

I was put onto a stool to be sorted. The hat didn't even touch my head when it shouted out…

"SLYTHERIN." People again whispered amongst themselves or some just skipped that step and went straight to giving me dirty looks as I went to sit down next to Draco.

Even the Slytherins weren't too happy about taking me in thanks to my oh so lovely speech but Draco comforted me and gave whoever was giving me dirty looks a good threat and that quickly made them turn there attention back to McGonagall, who had quickly gotten up to say the last of her speech.

"Well, enough talk enjoy your feast and have a good year," McGonagall said and food appeared on the table. It all looked very delicious but after what had just happened I really wasn't in the mood for eating. That lump seemed to be coming back far worse than before.

The feast seemed to take forever to end but when it did I grabbed Draco and made a run for the door. Draco was about to take me to the Slytherin common room when I heard someone yell my name. I turned around and I saw it was Harry. He didn't look as himself as he had on the train.

"Harry what's going on?" I asked.

"I have been busy finding the remaining Horcruxes," he answered giving me a strange look.

"Have you found them all?"

"No," he replied just a little too quickly for me, "not yet, it's been really challenging I've found all but one, but I have pretty good idea on its location."

"That's great, so, that means you'll be able to destroy Voldemort soon, right?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, listen I'll talk to you later, I have to go meet Professor McGonagall for a brief meeting, so, I'll see you later," he said and with one last strange look he left.

It really puzzled me why Harry was all of a sudden out of the blue giving me these strange looks; he seemed fine on the train. I had very little time to dwell on it because I had just remembered that McGonagall had asked me to visit her office as well after the Welcoming feast. I told Draco and quickly made my way to her office which was slightly opened. I was about to knock, but I froze when I heard Harry say my name.

"Emily is not supposed to be here, Professor. This could be a major set back on the plan," Harry said outraged.

"What was I supposed to do Harry, hm? Throw her out. She could help you know," McGonagall snapped.

"Or she could get in the way," Harry hissed.

"How? I see no way how this is a bad thing. She's still on our side Harry. You heard her make her speech. You three have just got to pretend nothing has changed. She's still your friend."

"Professor you want us to tell her everything?" Hermione asked looking at the McGonagall like she had lost her marbles.

"Don't tell her everything, just enough to keep her trust, and to remain thinking that everything is neutral. Harry have you spoken with her, yet?"

"Yes, I have I greeted her on the train and outside the Great Hall after the feast was over. She seemed to be off for the Slytherin common room before I got her attention," answered Harry.

"Did you tell her about anything?" She rose.

"I told her about the Horcruxes." After Harry had said that there was a gasp heard from inside the room.

"Harry you didn't," I heard Hermione pant.

"I told her that I found most of them but one and that I had a good idea on its location. I didn't tell her that I found them all," Harry answered. "I'm not that thick headed, Hermione."

'_He lied to me.'_

"Harry I still think this is a very good turn of events, now it's all just a matter of leverage," I heard McGonagall say but I heard nothing more I couldn't.

'_They don't even trust me.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. It is very much appreciated. Others who are reading please leave a review I need some motivation to keep this story going.**

I ran to the Slytherin common room and told Draco all that I had just heard. I was heart broken the four people I trusted the most didn't trust me at all. It was all a lie, but soon the subject of Voldemort was brought into our conversation.

"Maybe I have this hidden power that I don't know of," I suggested weakly.

"I don't think so Emily because if you did don't you think you would have discovered it by now?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, you're right, it was a stupid hunch." Then something occurred to me. "Do you remember when Blaise said that maybe the Dark Lord was after me to make me his wife?"

"Oh, please, Emily c'mon are you kidding? If there's one thing I know it's the Dark Lord and all he cares about is power, not women."

"Well Draco you never know, what am I going to do? Draco, I can't go anywhere without people thinking I'm a follower of the Dark Lord. My best friend doesn't trust anymore," I said miserably.

"I'm sure they didn't mean what they said."

"Of course…they were hoping I wouldn't hear," I growled.

"Why don't you go back confront them about what you heard and get your story straight?" Draco said getting up and opening the door for me.

"Aren't you supposed to be telling me that the Dark Lord is the way to go and that I shouldn't bother with these Blood Traitors?"

"No, well, I am, but I'm not going to. These are the only people that can protect you from him. How can I not tell you to go?" Draco said softly caressing my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Thanks Draco, I'll be back," I said before kissing him on the cheek as I passed for the door. I quietly made my way to McGonagall's office and this time knocked. To my great displeasure Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still there.

"Good evening Emily please come in," McGonagall said to me as I entered. I closed the door and grabbed the seat next to Harry but dragged it away a bit and by the surprised look on everyone's face they noticed. I still took my seat as if nothing had happened.

"Emily is anything bothering you?" The Professor asked staring at me with her rectangular spectacles. I had to think a lot on this question.

"Actually, there is a lot bothering me right now. The fact that I was put back into my old life naively thinking that nothing would have changed, but of course it did. I mean, I've been in Azkaban for what three years and it seemed so much longer than that. You might ask why? Well, let's see the circumstances shall we: first I was exposed by my so-called father, then I was wrongly thrown into Azkaban without a trial and who was the only person who came to visit me…oh yeah, the man that was later killed. Then, after that I had no more visitors I waited and waited foolishly waited for one of you any of you to come and get me out. Did you guys ever come…no!

"Soon I started freaking out and I started having dreams and soon that dream came true. All the doors unlocked themselves and swung open. Later I was chased around like some criminal and conveniently, there floating on top of the water is a one person boat. What luck, right? Wrong. I end up getting on land and ending up right in front of the most wanted man in Europe's house…Lucius Malfoy and guess whose inside…him and Draco. The two people I least wanted to see and trusted, took me in.

"Then I find out that it was the Dark Lord who helped me out of Azkaban. Who would have thought? I didn't see it coming. Now, the people I wanted to see, who I wanted to be the people who saved me, who I've trusted with my life, are the people who least trust me. Who could not give a spit about me or my safety, and who lied to me. Thank you guys, thank you. Oh, and Voldemort knows I'm here." I sat back and watched as everyone looked at each other either in bewilderment or utter confusion.

"Emily I don't know what to say, dear, we do care about you, that's why we're keeping so much from you, the less information you know the better," McGonagall said.

"Oh, bullocks McGonagall don't think for one second that you could lie to me. I heard everything you guys said before I came, about Harry finding all the Horcruxes and about you guys not trusting me," I said defensively.

"Emily listen, this was my fault, when I heard that you were put into Azkaban I blew everything out of proportion, it was wrong of me to cast you out like that, I'm sorry." Harry admitted.

"I don't know Harry. How can I trust you or any of you for that matter? You know where my loyalties lie. You know how much Dumbledore meant to me!" I yelled the last sentence so loud I wouldn't have been surprised if it woke up the whole world.

Harry looked down in shame.

"I should have known," he whispered.

"It's late and I'm probably going to destroy this whole castle if I don't go to bed so if you'll excuse me," I said softly rising from her seat.

"Emily please—" I heard McGonagall start but I didn't let her finish.

"Please, _Professor_, I think we've all been through enough today. Goodnight. Have fun swimming in your guilt," I said before slamming the door shut behind me.

I smiled to myself as I was walking back to the common room, as rude as what I said was, it certainly felt good. I said the password to the common room and walked through the newly appeared entry.

I entered the common room to find a very peaceful Draco sleeping on the couch by the fire. I didn't want to wake him up so I decided to go walking. Even though it is past hours like it matters I'll just try not to get caught.

I had a lot of energy now that I had anger in me, so, a good walk would do me good. For the first day of term I had to dodge many teachers, but that was probably why there were so many because it was the first day. Soon, I ended up in some desolated corridor and by the looks of it no one's been up here. My head was telling me to go back, but for some reason my legs didn't listen and I continued down the isolated corridor.

I leaned my back against a wall and slid to the floor announcing to myself that I should stay up here since it was empty and there was nothing to break other than the windows. I closed my eyes in frustration and drowsiness. I mean Hogwarts is a huge castle.

_I've never seen this part of the castle; however, there's a lot of the castle I haven't seen. I wonder how I'm going to find my classes, I'm sure Draco will help me, or one of the te—_

"Emily…Emily….Emily…" I voice whispered interrupting my thoughts. I got up and trembled a bit from sitting on my legs. I followed the voice which led to a spiraling stair case. I usually wouldn't have climbed them but it was too tempting to pass up. I got to the top and saw a door that was slightly open letting a faint blue light escape. I opened the door and noticed it was an office. A very unused office but the voice had stopped when I opened the door. I was about to leave when someone another voice, a too familiar voice called my name.

"Emily?" I spun around and my presumption was confirmed, in a self portrait sitting on a nicely carved mahogany chair was the one and only Albus Dumbledore.

"Is this possible?" I whispered to myself but he must have heard.

"Yes, it is, the others didn't believe that my portrait would ever start working but here I am in the…oh…well, in the flesh wouldn't really be précised would it," he said smiling and, yes, there it was the twinkle in his eye.

"I thought I'd never see you again," I expressed emotion dripping from every word.

"Oh, well here I am, I heard about Azkaban," he said suddenly looking serious.

"You did. I bet that old hag McGonagall couldn't wait to tell someone, especially you," I said disgusted.

"Now, Emily, I will not allow you to speak of her in such a way," he said gently but still looked at me skeptically.

"What? What is that look for?"

"What look?"

"That look, you looked at me like I was some sort of rare animal," I said.

"Emily, you've always been nothing less than a daughter to me, I'm just worried about you. You have to understand that everything McGonagall says and does is the best for everyone…including you."

"Yes, sir," I said now regretting what I had said. I'm sure what he said was true. "I have to go its late and I bet I have to go to classes tomorrow. Goodnight Dumbledore you always have a way of making me feel better." He smiled.

"By the way, the password is 'trust', just in case you need to have a chat again," I nodded and departed from the room, cautiously walking back to the Slytherin common room.

Back at Dumbledore's Office

"You can come out now Minerva," Dumbledore called after he was sure Emily had left.

"Albus, do you think she's still on our side?" McGonagall asked fearing the worst, but Dumbledore smiled.

"There's still hope Minerva we just have to keep her close. She could be the key to this war."

"You know why he wants her?" She asked hopeful.

"Not yet, but secrets always reveal themselves in time."

The Slytherin Common Room

"Draco? Draco?" I whispered in Draco's ear and rocking him back and forth with my hand. I heard a groan and he opened his eyes.

"Hey your back," he said sitting up.

"Yeah, I went for a little walk and it is late so I decided to come back," I said looking down at my hands.

"Are you okay you seem kind of upset?" He asked lifting my head up with his finger.

"I'm fine just a bit tired we should both be getting to bed. We have classes tomorrow."

"I know, well, good night Emily." Draco leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the chick and walked up the boy dorm stairs while I walked up the girl dorm ones. I quickly changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I was peacefully asleep instantly, but not for long.

.:Dream:.

"Emily…Oh, Emily…?" I could hear an eerie voice call from the darkness. I was in a room, a dark room, and there was just a spot light that illuminated me and about two feet around me, but that was it. The room was cold but it had a very welcoming aura. "Ah, I see you have finally decided join me." The eerie voice said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Who are you, what do you want?" I said trying to stay calm.

"Just a word that's all I just wanted to talk to you," the voice came again.

"About?" I asked.

"Everything, like, how did you escape from Azkaban?" The voice said with a small knowing chuckle.

"It sounds like you already know I don't know how I did. Everything just sort of opened a path for me. Now, who are you?" I asked wondering who the hell I was talking to.

"A friend, just a friend, but I'm a friend that knows how and who helped you out."

"How do you know?" I said knowing the answer.

"I think you know I was the one who helped you."

"May I see my rescuers face?" I asked eagerly.

"My, my aren't we impatient, but no not yet. I want to know how your first day back went," The voice asked by now I knew it was a male speaking.

"It went…well."

"I believe we both know that's not exactly the word to describe your day," he said but it wasn't in a humorous way like most people would say his chosen statement with.

"No, it's not. I know I was a bit naïve thinking that nothing would have changed, but of course everything did. I feel like I'm not welcomed here, like no one trusts me," I said sadly. Dumbledore's words weren't even enough to sooth my suspicions.

"That's because they don't. They're using Emily. They only want you because they know I want you, but they just don't know why."

"I know and it's frustrating—"

_'I want you…' No it can't be.' _I thought fearfully but my thoughts were heard as if I had said them aloud.

I lifted my head and I could almost see that smirk appear on his face.

"I believe I just gave myself away. Indeed yes, it is I Emily, the Dark Lord." With that said he stepped out of the darkness and into the spotlight right in front of me. I took a step back. "Now, Emily, don't be afraid, you were talking to me quite comfortably a moment ago."

"That's because I wasn't aware who I was talking to. Why do you want me?"

"I can't tell you that just yet, but what I can tell you is you're not wanted here anymore Emily. You're just leverage to them to get to me. The only persons who truly care for you are Draco Malfoy and I and I'm sure you're eager to know your father." This made my head snap up and look in his direction.

"You know my father?" I said in disbelief.

"I sure do, I know him quite well actually. If you come with me Emily you will meet him," he said as his hand stretched out towards me. I looked at the hand and took another step back.

"Are you kidding? I can't trust you, you're the Dark Lord," I said hesitantly.

"Oh, Emily you are naïve but don't worry you will understand in time. Now, I think you should be waking up, you do have classes today. Oh, and I hope you like the ring I got for you. It suits you doesn't it. Good morning."

The room began to spin and I slowly woke up back in the girl dormitories and the time was 6:00. I got out of bed and looked down at the ring on my finger, I pulled it off and opened one of the windows ready to throw it out, but I couldn't get myself to do it. I looked down at the ring and slowly slid it back onto my ring finger. Suddenly, a strong breeze came in through the window and blew my hair about. For some reason I couldn't help but feel like I had just betrayed everyone.

_This year is not going to be good._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry if this has taken too long. I really have not been on the computer in a while. So we left on when Emily had her first dream with Voldemort. In this one Emily has a lot of...mood swings. That's the only possible way I can explaine it. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, enjoy, and don't forget to REVIEW!!**

"Hey you slept in, I called your name but you never came down." Draco greeted when I sat down next to him in the Great Hall, "You all right?" He asked looking at me concerned.

"Yes, why would you ask?" I asked in wonder.

"You look pale, you have bags under your eyes and by the face you made when you walked in, you look worried." He listed.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically, "I just had a dream last night, kind of made me a bit panicky." I told him.

"What was the dream?" I looked at him and I'm not going to lie but I think my face went paler than it already was because Draco looked just as troubled. "C'mon, we'll talk outside." He grabbed my hand and led me to the Entrance Hall. "So what was your dream?"

"Voldemort was in it. He was actually talking to me Draco, _he_ was talking to me," I said trying to control my voice from trembling but to no avail.

"What was he saying?"

"He was trying to convince me that Harry, McGonagall and even Dumbledore didn't care for my safety at all, that I was just leverage to them to get to him and I'm starting to think he's right," I said candidly.

"No, Emily don't give in to him. That's just what he wants you to think. He wants you Emily and he will tell you anything to get you. You have to tell McGonagall," he said pulling me towards McGonagall's office.

"No," I said bluntly and wrenching from his grasp on my arm. He looked taken aback.

"What the bloody Hell has gotten into you?"

"I'm not going to tell that frigged old Hag or those Mud-Blood lovers anything," I said fiercely.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" He asked in disbelief.

"I don't know but it sure as Hell felt good. I'm not telling them anything." Draco seemed to give in.

"Fine, you don't have to tell them anything. Let's go to class."

It was my forth class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Draco wasn't with me. On our way from Divination Draco said he needed to do something. I asked him if he wanted me to tell the Professor anything, but he told me no.

Class was almost over when a note appeared on the Professor's desk. He scanned it and then gestured me to come over to his desk, I did.

"Miss Karkaroff Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office now, so take your things," he told me. I grabbed my things and walked out.

'_What would McGonagall possibly want with me? I wonder if it has anything to do with Voldemort. What if they found him? Is he hurt...Why do I care?'_ I thought making my way to the office.

I opened the door and closed it before realizing that I wasn't the only one in her office. Draco sat in the chair across from McGonagall's desk while McGonagall herself sat in her chair behind her desk. Hermione sat in the chair in the corner. Ron sat in the chair by the desk and Harry was standing by the window with his back towards me.

"What's going on?" I asked staring at Draco who wasn't making eye contact with me.

"Emily, why don't you sit down?" McGonagall offered.

"I'll stand," I said brusquely. "Now, quit with the small talk and tell me exactly why the Hell I'm here for." Harry was now staring at me amazed, but he wasn't the only one.

"What was your dream about Emily?"

"Dream what dream?" I asked stupidly trying to pull off that I didn't know what she was talking about.

"You don't have to pretend Emily Draco told us everything." I turned towards Draco who was still not making eye contact with me.

'_I'll deal with him later.'_

"Then why did you send for me? You obviously know everything you need to." I said.

"Draco didn't tell us everything he said that it was up to you to tell us the rest."

"Did he now," I said with my eyebrows raised.

'_At least he did something right…what am I saying? I have to tell them, why am I so keen on defending Voldemort now?' _I thought snapping out of my harsh reverie and realizing who I was talking to.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry Professor, I don't know what's gotten into me. He-who-must-not-be-named was trying to convince me that I didn't matter to you, and that I was just bait for his capture."

"Do you believe him?" Harry spoke from the window.

"No, of course not, I know I'm here for my protection," I answered not really sure who I was trying to convince; the occupants of the room or me.

"Correct you are Emily; do not listen to a word he tells you. He's trying to get you to not trust in us," McGonagall told me forcefully.

"Yes, Professor," I agreed.

"Was there anything else?" She asked looking me in the eye. I paused and thought about telling them about my father, but I was already on thin ice with these people, so I agreed against it.

"No, there was nothing else Professor."

"Good now if these dreams continue I want you to come to me straight away, understood?" I nodded and left the room with Draco.

"They're probably talking about me back there, and it's nothing good." I told Draco.

"Are you mad at me?" Draco asked timidly. I stopped walking Draco stopped with me. We had reached the dungeons and I don't know what it was, but I felt something come to life within me.

I grabbed Draco by his collar and pulled him towards me so we were only mere centimeters apart.

"No, I know you won't go behind my back again…and if you do, I won't be the only person you'll have to answer to." I whispered threateningly. I let go of his collar and casually walked into the common room and up the steps to my dorm.

Dream

'_And I'm back in that room again. Damn it!' _I thought angrily as I looked around the room.

"Hello again Emily," The Dark Lord's voice boomed.

"What do you want now?" I spat.

"Oh, haven't we gotten touchy," he said as if he did not care.

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me why you summoned me back here." I yelled which was a big mistake because before I could react I was thrown back into a wall and into darkness. Then I was thrown back into the light, literally. I felt as if someone had just used my stomach as a punching bag, and it took me awhile to get my air back.

The Dark Lord grabbed me by the back of my spaghetti strap and hoisted me up so I was now looking him in the face.

"Don't think just because I won't kill you doesn't mean that you get the privilege to disrespect me, do you understand?" The Dark Lord's voice went from whispering menacingly to yelling menacingly. I just closed my eyes and hoped that I would wake up.

'_Wait a minute I got hurt in a dream?' _I thought my eyes widening in realization.

The Dark Lord dropped me and I quickly got as far away from him as I could.

"What's the matter?" He asked a smirk slowly spreading across his face.

"Where am I and how am I not dreaming?" I whispered petrified.

"It took you this long to realize that this is real, that you're not safely in bed at Hogwarts? How pathetic I would have expected more from you," he said dully.

"You don't seem to care very much," I pointed out.

"Your brains for magic, vigor and obsession for gaining power makes up for it," he smiled.

"What do you mean obsession for gaining power?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Oh, please don't play the innocent one, Emily. You know you're curious on how I threw you across the room without a wand. It's a simple spell I can teach it to you, that is, if you want," he offered.

"How did you do it?" I said while getting up. I was obviously interested and it showed. Voldemort smiled and brought his hands up to my face, and caressed my cheek.

"Come over here," he led me to the edge where the light stopped shinning and he stood on the other across from me. "Now think of something that makes you angry, a memory anything. Concentrate, Emily."

I thought about this and I guess I was taking too long because Voldemort started to give me determination.

"Look at it Emily, the Potter boy and Dumbledore only kept you safe long enough so you can obtain me." That hit a nerve. "Once you've accomplished that, they'll just throw you away." Now he was making me angry because…it was true. "Those people are not your friends Emily. They don't care for you; they only care about destroying me." I could feel my anger and misery taking over me. Tears began to form in my eyes. I closed my eyes in anguish. "Fight them Emily, fight them!"

I heard a big gust of wind and heard something hard hit the wall. I opened my eyes in surprise to see the Dark Lord himself on the floor in front of me. He looked up at me with not anger in his eyes but pride. He smiled as he got up from the ground.

"That is enough for tonight."

End of Dream

I woke up at six in the morning and surprisingly wasn't tired. I was in a good mood for some strange reason and I did my daily routine and went downstairs where I found Draco. He took one look at me and walked out.

"Draco, where are you going?" I asked as I ran to catch up with him.

"What was that last night, huh? You scared me Emily. What's going on? Did you have another dream?" He rose. I thought about this question and wondered what I should say.

"No, I didn't. I actually had a very…enlightening night." I lied. Draco looked at me suspiciously but still walked with me to the Great Hall. As we entered I made eye contact with McGonagall and she quickly flashed me a smile which I swiftly ignored and took a seat at _my_ table.

Draco and I finished our breakfast and walked to class. Throughout my lessons I paid very close attention a lot more concentration that I've ever given. It was scary, but also very annoying because all the other students were a distraction from my education. It was so frustrating that when dinner was over I decided to confront a boy that had been most rude.

"Excuse me boy!" I yelled. The boy slowly turned around to face me.

"Yes may I help you?" He said most arrogantly. I looked at his badge and learned that he was a Hufflepuff and by what I can see a Mudblood.

"You can start by explaining why were so rude during classes today?"

"Does it matter?" He asked raising an eye brow.

"Yes it does because it distracts other people," I pointed out.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'll try to be more considerate next time," he said smirking. I could tell he was being an ass.

"I'm sorry did you just say next time? I'm afraid there won't be a next time." Before I knew what I was doing the boy was flung back into the wall and flung to the other side. This continued for a few seconds before I felt someone grab my shoulder snapping me out of my concentration. It was Draco.

"What the Hell do you think you are doing?" Draco questioned as he ran to the boy's side.

"I was teaching this inconsiderate brat a lesson."

"Emily have you fallen off your rocker?" Draco asked trying to revive the unconscious boy.

"Nope I am quite sane," I said with a chuckle. At this time the boy had woken up.

"What happened?" He mumbled.

"You…fell I suggest you get to the Hospital Wing so you can be checked up on." Draco advised and helped the boy up. He murmured an agreement and slowly walked to the Hospital Wing. "I suggest you explain yourself Emily."

"I don't know Draco; I guess I just let my rage get the best of me." I admitted. Draco's eyes softened and he helped me back to the common room. Once there he laid me down on the couch.

"I don't know what's happening to you Emily, but whatever it is it's not good." He told me while playing with a lock of my hair. Draco still cared for me I could tell by the way he looked at me and talked to me. Voldemort was right he is one of the people who care about me. Why I let him go, I still don't know.

I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down.

'_Merlin did I miss this feeling.'_

I had not kissed Draco in three years. Just feeling his lips on mine was enough to make me forget everything that was going on, but Draco slowly pulled away.

"You haven't kissed me in over three years," Draco whispered.

"I know and it was stupid on my part for not doing it sooner." I smiled and he smiled back. In that one moment it was as if everything miserable and painful had never existed, but of course reality was waiting just around the corner.

"I think it's about time we go to bed," Draco said.

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea," I replied. I slowly got up and kissed Draco one last time goodnight, "Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight, Emily." We both made our separate ways to our own dorms and got ready for bed.

'_I don't know what Voldemort thinks he's doing to me, but I'm going to put a stop to it tonight.'_ I thought determinedly.

I climbed into bed and forced myself into my "dreamland."

Dream

"I see you now come here on your own free will," Voldemort greeted.

"What are you doing to me? Whatever it is I want you to stop it and I mean now," I said calmly.

"I don't know what you're talking I simply gave you the power you wanted."

"But that's just it; you made me think I wanted it."

"Emily, are you still trying to convince yourself that you're good? Please, the sooner you admit to yourself that you're not as good as you may have thought you were the sooner you can come and join me," he advised. Before I could comment he continued, "I didn't make you do anything, you did everything yourself. You beat up that boy on your own free will."

"How did you know about that?" I questioned.

"I could read it in your eyes like a book." I felt awful. It was my choice to beat up that boy. I did ask Voldemort to teach me how to perform the spell. It was all me. Tears were streaming down my face and they didn't look like they were going to stop any time soon.

"Now, now, my dear Emily, do not cry. You did nothing wrong," Voldemort whispered comfortingly as he hugged me. "I am so very proud of you." Those words repeated over and over again in my mind.

'_He's proud of me.'_

I wrapped my arms around him and cried. He was proud of me. I haven't heard those words in so long, and the way he said them was as if he really meant them. It was so comforting.

"Emily?"

"Yes," I answered still holding onto him.

"I need you to do something for me. Will you do it?" I looked up at him and nodded.

"What is it?"

"I need you to tell the Order where I am hiding."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well this is the second to the last chapter of **_**Secrets Revealed **_**which means the Emily Karkaroff series is coming to a quick close. This brings me to the reviews. I have not been getting many reviews as of late so if you guys could take the time and leave something for me I'd greatly appreciate it. I'm not asking much. Thanks to those few who did review I put this one up for you guys. **

"What? No, no I won't do it. I refuse to do it!" I protested pushing the Dark Lord away.

"Emily you must, this is the only way you will know the truth," he said now standing and towering over me. I had to admit he is very intimidating when it comes to someone not following his orders.

"Why do you want them to know? I don't want to fight, I don't want there to be any war," I admitted thinking if anyone died like Draco, it would most likely destroy her.

"Emily fighting is unavoidable no matter what side of the war you're on. You have to tell them," he sighed. This seemed out of place. He now didn't seem angry, upset, frustrated or even scared in the fact that the other side would soon know where he was hiding. He looked calm, which was probably more alarming than if he had the other before mentioned emotions. No matter what decision I chose I knew my life would be changing forever.

_But which door should I choose?_

* * *

It's been months since Voldemort told me to tell McGonagall. I still haven't. My final year at Hogwarts is quickly coming to a close. In my dreams when I see _him_ he tells me that he's ready for the Ministry of Magic's aurors. I don't think he is. Every encounter that I've had with him he looks more and more weak. I know implausible right the magnificent Dark Lord weak, but it's true I don't know what's going on with him, and my uneasiness became worse when my dreams stopped. I knew I had to tell McGonagall and soon.

At the beginning of this week I was on my way to potions class when I was stopped abruptly by a voice in my head. "Tell them, tell them… and you will know."

I knew it was Voldemort speaking and his voice sounded urgent, but I couldn't tell McGonagall what if it was a trap. I couldn't do that to Harry. Pathetic isn't it? I still care about Harry and all the others even after everything that had happened at the beginning of this year. Voldemort is getting weaker so the time to fight was coming.

"Good morning," I greeted Draco and gave him a kiss on the cheek as I entered the Great Hall.

"You seem cheery this morning," Draco pointed out.

"That's the plan," I said.

"What plan?" He asked curiously.

"For me to look as if nothing is wrong to not alarm any of the students," I said throwing a smile over at a shy Hufflepuff.

"Why, what's wrong?"

I looked into Draco's eyes before I continued, "I know where Voldemort is hiding."

Draco looked anxiously around the hall wondering if anyone had heard our conversation.

"Did you…um…tell McGonagall yet?"

"No, should I?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" Draco whispered angrily. He grabbed my arm and took me to the front of the hall. "Good morning Professor McGonagall, Emily would like to tell you something." Draco said as he pushed me towards the curious Professor.

"Um, do you think we can talk in your office?" She nodded and led us to her office.

"Well, what's on your mind Emily?" McGonagall asked.

"Professor, do you remember those dreams I used to have?" She slowly nodded to signify that she did and for me to continue.

"Well, I had one…again…last night." I quickly chose to lie. I mean imagine if I would have told her that I had known where Voldemort was hiding since the beginning. "I know where he's hiding." McGonagall quickly took off her glasses and looked at me.

"Are you sure? Why would he tell you that?"

"I'm not lying, he trusts me."

"He-who-must-not-be-named doesn't trust people, Emily. He only destroys them and deceives them," McGonagall said seriousness dripping from every word.

"No you see Professor he keeps me so frightened that he thinks I won't tell you, but I knew you had to know," I said and it looked like she bought it.

"Where is he, Emily?"

By the end of the day Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew of me and McGonagall's meeting and had already made a plan with the Order of the Pheonix when and how to attack. I was dragged into the plan.

"It's the only way he will show up, Emily. If he knows you're with us," Harry said again after I had declined from being a part of the plan for the third time. Funny, Voldemort told me that I would be used for the plan of his destruction and I played the role of the bait.

"I told you." The eerie voice in my head would say every now and then when I was mentioned in the plan. I know he told me and I was stupid enough not to believe him.

"Emily, are you alright?" A voice said, unexpectedly taking me out of my thoughts. It was Draco he was sitting next to me on the couch in the Slytherin Common Room.

"I was just thinking," I said distractedly.

"Let me guess, about what's happening Tuesday, right?" He said. It was only obvious, the fear was written all over my face.

"Yeah, the last thing I want is anyone getting hurt or worse being killed."

"Emily, casualties in war are inevitable and so are injuries. If there wasn't any it wouldn't be called a war, but stop holding back there's something else bothering you, now spill."

"You know me too well. Draco if I tell you this you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, you can't even give an indication about it. If you do I could go back to Azkaban for it, they'll take it as if I am a double-agent for the other side," I said whispering frantically.

"Okay I promise, I wouldn't do anything that would put you in danger," he whispered back while caressing my chick.

"I've known where Voldemort's been hiding," I said feeling confident with his caring touch.

"What are you saying?"

"Exactly what I said, 'I've known where Voldemort's been hiding.' I lied when I said that I barely had the dream last night. I had it months ago, it wasn't until recently I stopped having the dreams." Draco looked astounded.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Voldemort told me to tell McGonagall where he was hiding I didn't want to tell her running the risk that it was a trap!"

"Why didn't you tell me that before? In that case I guess you do have a good enough reason not to tell anyone." Draco knew it was risk me not telling anyone but there was just a bigger risk if I told someone, I panicked and Draco understood.

The days came and went, the final war was approaching and I wasn't the only one who noticed. Ron, Hermione and Harry were all worried and spending there days in the Room of Requirement practicing spells or in the library looking up tactics and spells to use in the final war. Harry and I still weren't talking the way that we used to and it bothered me I missed his friendship which is more than I can say for him.

The day before the invasion we were summoned to Professor Dumbledore's old office for a small meeting to refresh our memories of the plan.

"It's good to see you are all well," Dumbledore greeted as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and I entered the room. Professor McGonagall came out from behind the desk and convened a model of the quarters where Voldemort was hiding.

"Now we shall go through the plan once more. First when we arrive—" As McGonagall was saying her speech the model began to move displaying a 3-D movie of the plan while she talked us through it, "we shall split up into the groups we have already assigned: Harry Ron, Hermione and me, and then Emily and Draco. Emily you remember where you are to go, correct?" All I did was nod. "Good the rest of the Order will join us along with the Aurors of the Ministry later on. Do you all understand?" The groups nodded and were dismissed.

"Emily, could you wait a second?" McGonagall asked. "Remember once you see him shoot out red sparks with your wand. We will be there."

"Yes, Professor."

* * *

The building seemed vacant, like it had never been touched for centuries. Vines had already taken over the front and side walls, the thunder and rain made the appearance of the structure that more frightening. Once inside we split up, McGonagall went down one hall Draco and I in another. There were three other hallways. For the house being one story it was pretty big and maze like. Every room looked exactly like the next. That is until Draco and I came up to the end of the hall. The room looked like a ceremonial room; the circular room's walls were lined with candles, which gave the room an eerie glow.

"What do you think this room was used for?" Draco said interrupting the silence.

"I have no idea, but I feel like I've been here before," I replied with a worried look.

"What makes you say that?"

Suddenly the rest of the candles ignited and the room burst into color. I couldn't acknowledge what was the source of this phenomenon because Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a desk in the far corner of the room.

"What—" I try to say before his hand shot up and covered my mouth. He put his finger up to his mouth in a hint for me to stay silent. He motioned for me to look into the room and when I did I saw the man that had haunted my dreams for so long just standing there like he was waiting for something. Then without warning he turned around and looked straight at me. I gasped and fell into Draco.

"What happened?" He whispered.

"I think he saw me," I whispered hysterically. The both of us sat there for what seem like hours when we heard the door burst open and Harry Potter stepped into the room with his wand at the ready.

_'How did Harry know Voldemort was here?' _I thought silently to myself.

**'It's what I've been trying to tell you Emily, they've been spying on you; deceiving you!' **A deeper voice interrupted my thoughts. It was the same voice I had heard that night when I escaped from Azkaban.

_'No that's not true.'_

"Hello Harry," Voldemort greeted.

**'Hasn't everything I've told you been true? About them not trusting you, you being used as bait for my capture, and how you would be protected in the house of Lucius Malfoy?' **

_'It was you who led me to the Malfoy home, who helped me out of Azkaban, everything, it was all you.'_

"Voldemort," Harry spat. "I've been waiting my whole life for this moment."

**'Correct, I've been keeping an eye on you your whole life, protecting you ever since I left you on Karkaroff's office step.'**

_'What are you talking about?'_ I thought not wanting what he was saying to be true.

"Are you ready to die Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Almost," Voldemort simply replied.

**'Exactly what I said; I left that note, I left you for your own protection, if the Ministry had any inkling that the Dark Lord had an offspring you would have been hunted down and killed by the Ministry. I couldn't let that happen to my only daughter, my heir.'**

_'You…you are…'_

That's when I understood, Voldemort knew my father better than anyone else could, because he was—

_'…my father.'_

Voldemort looked back at me and nodded.

**'Now you know, and now you must continue the family legacy you are the next Goddess of the Dark.'**

"I'm not going to wait to kill you Voldemort," Harry interrupted.

"Then go ahead Potter I have nothing left to do," Voldemort retorted.

"Just like that, without a fight?" Harry asked incredulously.

Voldemort simply nodded and replied "Just remember this note of caution keep your friends close and do your friends as you would like them to do to you." Harry looked at him in confusion, "Don't deceive your friends Harry they might just deceive you."

**'Goodbye Emily.'**

"Avada—"

**'I love you.'**

_'I love you too…daddy.'_ I thought as a single tear slipped from my eye.

"—Kedavra." There was an intense green light and then silence. I was frozen to my spot and then I heard Harry scurry out of the room.

"It's over," Draco said in relief. Snapping out of my daze I wiped the tear away and slowly stood.

"Oh no Draco, I'm afraid it's only the beginning. Let me see your mark," I ordered holding out my hand.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"Let me see your mark!" I said harshly after locking the room's door. Draco rolled up his left sleeve while I took out my wand. I pressed the tip of my wand to the mark and to Draco's shock it began to move.

"How did you know how to do that?" Draco asked alarmed.

"It's in my blood," as I said this Death Eaters began to arrive to their leader's aide but were stumped when they found their master lying on the floor dead.

"Who called us here?" Goyle called.

"I did." As one the group turned toward me.

"How may I ask?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked.

"The way my father always did, was it not?" I answered.

"Your father?" Bella chuckled. "Who is your father?"

"Your beloved master who now lies dead before us," I said gesturing to the lifeless body next to me.

"The Dark Lord didn't have children," Goyle answered.

"Yes, he did," Lucius Malfoy answered from the back of the group.

"What nonsense do you speak of Lucius?" Bella asked startled.

"The Dark Lord entrusted me with this information before he left. This woman is indeed the daughter of the Dark Lord." Lucius stepped forward and bowed before adding, "My lord." Bella looked from Lucius to me, but followed suit quickly and bowed. Soon the group of Death Eaters was bowing to me.

I looked back at Draco and smiled.

"You are the daughter of the Dark Lord?" Draco asked.

"Believe me I'm just as surprised as you are," I said truthfully.

"This is going to take some getting used to."

"You're not mad?"

"I'm a bit uncomfortable but how could I be angry at the woman I love." I smiled in thanks.

"Now I think some preparations are in order," Lucius said to Draco and me.

* * *

"It's finally over. No one died, no one was hurt," Harry sighed happily.

"Harry, don't you find it a bit odd that he went down without a fight," Hermione asked.

"No, I bet he just realized his wrong doings," Harry said shrugging his shoulders. He did not even believe what he had just said but he did not want to speak about it  
any longer all that mattered was that the Dark Lord was finished with.

"Yeah and pigs can fly," I said joining them on the Hogwarts express going home. The graduation ceremony had just ended. "So, Harry what do you plan to do?" The whole way we just conversed about what we were going to do for the future, look back at our years together. Before we knew it we were at King's Cross Station.

"It's sad isn't it, this will be last time we will ride this train together," Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "Promise you will all write."

"I'm sure we all will try," Ron said chuckling.

It was just me and Harry saying our goodbyes.

"This year was interesting we had a lot of ups and downs," Harry said.

"Mainly downs," I corrected with a grin that did not reach my eyes.

"Yeah, well I guess this is goodbye. When will I see you again?" Harry asked.

"Oh don't worry Harry I'm sure we're going to see each other sooner than you may think," I said with a smirk.

"O-o-kay," he said in pain holding his scar.

"Anything wrong?" I asked with a smile knowing full well what was happening.

"It's my scar; I thought it wouldn't hurt anymore since Voldemort was dead." Harry said in wonderment.

"Something's never die Harry, now, I leave you with this note of caution 'don't deceive your friends Harry they just might deceive you.'" Harry looked at me curiously. "Goodbye Harry." I walked away before Harry could say anything else.

He might have figured it out, he might have not, but all that I'm sure of is that mine and Harry's paths will cross again in the future, and perhaps sooner than any of us will expect. However, the next time we do meet I can guarantee we will not be on the same side.


	8. Finale

**A/N: Here is the final installment of **_**Secrets Revealed **_**and the final chapter of the Emily Karkaroff series. It's kind of sad really. I hope you guys like this ending. Not a lot of people on the last website I wrote this on liked it. Lol. Fingers crossed. Oh and FYI this chapter is split into Harry's POV and Emily's POV. I have complete faith in you guys that you'll know when it's Emily's or Harry's POV. **

**So someone asked if I plan on doing a sequel. Well you will have your answer once you read this final chapter. Any ways thanks so much to all those who stuck with me through this story and reviewed. If it were not for you guys I would not have continued this story. So here it is the last chapter for **_**Secrets Revealed.**_

The first couple of years that have passed since I had last seen the Hogwarts express, seemed to be plagued by good health and good times. First I was Ron's best man for his and Hermione's wedding. Then Ron was my best man on my wedding to Ginny. She looked so beautiful in that dress; nothing in this world could top her beauty. Hermione had her first child and named him Lynne and had another child and named him Joshua. Ginny and I were busy ourselves starting a family. Ginny had our first born the same year Hermione had Joshua and we named him James after of course my father.

I work in the ministry as an Auror while Ginny stayed at home with James. Ron also worked in the ministry in Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports. Life can not be any better for me and the gang, but something in the back of my mind keeps wondering back to the one person I haven't seen since that faithful day at King's Cross; someone who I haven't heard from or spoken to in about six years. Emily Karkaroff. No one has heard from her actually. It's been awhile since I have heard from a lot of people from school besides Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville Longbottom who also happens to work in the same department as Ron. I decided to do some investigating on my old classmate and came up with almost nothing except for one small article summing up her wedding to Draco Malfoy from five years ago. It was a private wedding so it didn't get too much coverage. It's amazing how little came up about her; she didn't have a registered job or a house. It's almost like she stopped existing.

Anyway life can not be any better. Too bad I spoke too soon.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Is that coming from the window?

_Tap, tap, tap._

It is coming from my window. I got up out of bed and looked at the time that read: 2:57 a.m. Who in their right mind would send me an owl at this time? I groggily got out of bed and opened the window to let in the owl. I took the letter from the owl to be met by big bold letters in red saying "URGENT: Please open immediately." I obliged and read five simple words: "Go to your fire place!"

I quietly walked out of the room and into my study that had the fire place. I set the letter down on my desk and realized I wasn't alone. In the fire place floated the head of Ron Weasley.

"Ron what's this about?" I said tiredly, relaxing as I realized that it had been Ron who sent the letter.

"I got a message from the Ministry," Ron said solemnly.

"About what?" I asked.

"Neville didn't come to work today," Ron said as if that would explain everything.

"And…? A lot of people didn't. C'mon Ron what's this about?" I said rubbing my exhausted eyes.

"Don't you get it? Neville never misses work and when he does he let's the ministry know."

"Okay so maybe he—"

"He's dead Harry." Ron interrupted gravely.

"What?"

"He's dead. Neville's dead."

"How?" I asked sounding hoarse, the exhaustion quickly leaving me.

"He was killed…by Deatheaters."

"Excuse me?" I shouted.

"If you go down to his house you will find the Dark Mark floating up above it; out in the open. Do you realize what this means Harry? He's not dead. He's tricked us again," Ron said angrily.

"No, Ron. I saw him die. I killed him myself. It's not him. It can't be him," Harry argued pacing up and down in front of the fire.

"Then who is it Harry, huh? Who is it?"

"I don't know."

* * *

I love life. Not many people consider what a great thing life can be when you live it to the fullest or the way it's supposed to be lived. Life can be beautiful, life can be great, and life can be…evil. I have been sitting by planning everyday, planning every attack and when, just waiting for the perfect time to strike. When everything seems to be calm and perfect for all my little game pieces, I will strike. I will strike lightly at first but then slowly progress into the big times. Start with the pawns move onto the knights, the castles, and eventually end with the king; the king of all kings, the saint of all saints; Harry Potter.

The night before last we had finally come out of hiding. We had finally made our first attack since my father's time and it all went according to plan. This time tonight Potter will be informed of his old classmate's death and he will realize that there is something not right with the Wizarding World, again. Oh, how right he is. He is right on the target. "Whatever shall I do?" He will ask he's dearest wife but what a shame for her, for she won't have a voice to reply with. In a few days Harry will lose everything he's ever hoped for, everything he's ever lived for, everything he's ever cared for. He will be brought down just like my father was. He will lose everything he's ever wanted just like my father did and he will suffer just like my father did.

"Emily?"

"Draco, my darling, I hope everything is well," I said pulling myself from my daze to greet my husband with a short kiss.

"As well as it could be," Draco said as he moved a strand of my hair from my face.

"And by that you mean…"

"My father…" he sighed. His father had been a nuisance ever since Draco and I had been wed. What Draco does not understand is that his father has no power over him at least not anymore.

"Oh, to Hell with your father," I said angrily jerking myself out from Draco's loving arms.

"Emily I didn't mean to make you angry—"

"That's all you ever talk about Draco, how your father mistreats you. Do you not realize who you are?" I yelled outraged, but continued when Draco shook his head, "You are the husband of the Dark Lord. You are under my protection. You may have your father tortured and killed if you really wanted to. All you have to do is say the word and it's done." Draco looked horrified.

"What has happened to you? Ever since that night you haven't been the same. You've…you've changed," he admitted.

"We all change, Draco. For the worse or the better we all change. In my case it was for the better. The only way I can continue my father's legacy is by becoming what he was; becoming as cold as he was."

"I hope not too cold," Draco whispered seeming hurt.

"Not to you Draco my love," I cooed wrapping myself in his arms again, "but to the others who betrayed my father."

"I was one of those people who betrayed your father remember, we both were."

"But that's in the past Draco. The past has happened and it is done with. Now the ones who have seen their wrongs and have come back will get vengeance on those who didn't learn from their mistakes, and that is exactly what we plan to do."

"'We'…?" He asked.

"But of course. We both are going to rule the Wizarding World some day. It's going to be both our jobs to fulfill that dream. It's our _divine_ right Draco. We are meant to get revenge on the people who hurt us before; who made us look like scum before. We are meant to rule and live happily ever after. And as for your father, he is also one of those we are going to get rid of after we've worked them to the bone," I giggled evilly.

"But…"

"But what? But what, Draco? He has tortured you, beaten you, and made you do things you didn't want to. He should and will pay for that," I said while seductively running my finger along his jaw line, "He's hurt you in so many ways Draco; it is your turn to have some fun." I grinned up at him and he smiled back.

"You're right. You are absolutely right. I don't know what came over me. It's about time he paid for my pain; pain for pain." Draco said before beginning to leave kisses along my jaw and neck.

"Oh bravo, darling and trust me you will have all the pain you will ever want," I said pulling him to face me and kissing him passionately.

* * *

The investigation of Neville's death had come up empty. All we did know was that Voldemort had in fact come back, in a way. There have been a lot of attacks. Mainly on old classmates I knew from Hogwarts. The latest one happened last night the victim: Cho Chang. I still remember how she looked and how the Dark Mark floated there in plain sight for the whole neighborhood to see who was behind it. Who was doing this? Who was behind all these deaths? It wasn't Voldemort that was for sure, but then who? The scariest part of all the crime scenes was that they were all clean. They all were clean as a whistle. Nothing left behind any footprints; finger prints not even hair, nothing; nothing to give us a lead. The Death Eaters were officially back.

The thing I didn't know was that I was the main focus. I know that now because they took away something from me a dear, dear friend of mine.

"Ron, you going home?" I asked seeing my best friend leaving for the elevator.

"Yeah, just thought I'd get home early and surprise the wife," he answered holding a bouquet of flowers.

"I'm glade—"

"Sir, there's been another attack," a young Auror yelled holding a letter that was just delivered to the floor.

"Where?" I asked as the boy gave me the letter that had an address scribbled on it. My whole world seemed to come to a hurtling stop. No the address wasn't mine it belonged to my Best Friend: Ron Weasley.

I slowly looked up at him and gave him a sympathetic look as tears began to well up in my bright green eyes.

"Harry what is it?" Ron asked looking frightened.

"It's Hermione Ron. They got Hermione," I whispered painfully. The bouquet of flowers slowly slid out of Ron's hands as he looked to the ground with frustration.

"My sons, what about my sons?" He asked frantically.

"I'm so sorry Ron."

* * *

"This last attack went really well I think. I think this one was the most significant and most successful one we've done yet," I said to Draco as we got ready for bed.

"I can't agree more, dear. Soon, we will have Ron and then finally we will have Harry," Draco said with a smile leaning over to kiss me.

"As long as those useless servants of mine remember to leave the clues when we finish his whole family off, it would be such a shame if we fail now because of the mere stupidity of others."

* * *

The world seemed to be back to where it was during my Hogwarts years; in darkness and depression. Ron had not come to work at all and in fact quit three days after that night. I couldn't say I could blame him. The deaths of Hermione and my Godchildren had hit me hard…very hard and it made me realize that all my fears were coming true. Everything I ever held dear was being taken from me right before my eyes. Then more mournful news came to me. My Greatest Friend Ron Weasley was killed last night. By the same people who killed my other friends, but Ron hurt me the most. Ron sat with me on the Hogwarts Express my first day at Hogwarts. Ron was by my side with everything no matter how dangerous. Ron was always there for me and ready to defend me till the end.

Ginny didn't take the news of her brother dying well either and locked herself in the nursery room all night with James. I couldn't sleep, the pain and emptiness was slowly consuming me into darkness. I had felt this feeling before not as powerful but I had felt this before. When I realized Sirius wasn't coming back from the veil and when Dumbledore was fighting for his life and was eventually killed without me being able to do anything. My thoughts were interrupted by an ear splitting shriek that rang from the nursery.

I bolted out of bed and ran to the nursery I pushed the door opened and the scene that lay in front of me I knew was going to stay with me forever. Ginny was hanging over the crib trying to cover a James that was gone and no where to be found.

"Looking for this?" said an eerily familiar voice said from behind me as I gasped from the pain my scar was giving me. I slowly turned around and saw a hooded figure holding a sleeping James in their arms. "What a precious baby. You know not many people get to keep their babies and watch them grow up. The man you killed was one of those people and now Harry I'm afraid you are too."

Before I had any idea what was happening a green light shot out from the person's wand and hit James squarely in the chest.

"You know it's quite ironic. His name was James wasn't it? After your father? He died just like your father did." With that said the person disaperated. I couldn't move. My heart seemed to stop altogether as I sat in a lifeless room that once had held so much life. I had nothing left nothing except the determination to find out who was behind this and why?

* * *

"You should have seen his face Draco. It was priceless," I said laughing.

"You killed James in front of him?" He asked looking upset.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I asked the smile leaving my face completely as if it had not been there to begin with.

"It's just don't you think finding both his wife and his child dead was bad enough that you had to dig the knife deeper and kill his son in front of him," he yelled in frustration.

"Hey! Are we talking about the same Harry Potter here? 'St. Potter'?" I spat in disgust. My husband was showing Harry Potter sympathy. It was disgusting.

"That was years ago and you know it Emily," Draco said.

"He humiliated you in school, do you remember? He always outwitted you, out famed you, and out flew you. He was the most liked, cherished, loved, famous and talented student at Hogwarts. He was everything you wanted to be. He had everything you wanted to have, and he accomplished everything you wanted to accomplish. He was living the life you always wanted. All the teachers favored him except the smart ones of course like Snape. Severus would have approved of my doing. Severus would have bowed to me for my brilliant and cruel ways, but no not you Draco. After all Harry did to you, you still feel sorry for him. That's low Draco that is an all time low for you."

"Yes, I admit all those things are true, I was jealous of him, but Emily was it necessary?" Draco asked desperately, "Was it?"

"Yes, it was. Now he knows what he's dealing with; someone that doesn't care who they have to kill," I answered.

* * *

"That voice, I know that voice," I said to my new partner, John Labadie.

"Who did it sound like?" John asked.

"That's just it I can't put a face to it. It sounded like two voices, but one sounded just as familiar as the other. One of them was like a snake," I said trying to recall the other voice.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" My partner said putting out suggestions.

"Yeah, I do believe it was him, but the other sounded human sounded feminine," I explained.

"Wait so we're fighting a woman?" John asked confused.

"No, the Slytherins are too proud for that. In school they wouldn't even let a girl on their Quidditch team let alone lead them."

"Then?"

"I don't know," I sighed, frustrated that I couldn't remember.

"Harry we found something on James," one of the other Aurors said. When I nodded they continued, "We found a sort of a vine like plant on his clothes which only grows on the coast—"

"I'm sorry did you just say on the coast?" I asked seeing if my suspicions were correct.

"Yes, sir I did," the Auror confirmed.

"The plant was vine like. Well I think I just figured out where our new 'Dark Lord' is hiding," I said mockingly.

That same night I had gathered as many Aurors as I could into one small conference room to discuss a way we can defeat this New 'Dark Lord'. Most of the Aurors were skeptical about the idea that the Death Eaters would be hiding in the same spot as the last time we defeated them. It was a bit obvious but they were there I could feel it.

The night before our journey to the 'hiding spot' I was sitting in my office when someone came and dropped off a letter addressed to me but no return address I opened it cautiously. Inside was just a simple piecing of parchment nothing else, but the letter said enough to confirm my presumption.

'_Dear Harry,_

_By the time you read this hopefully you are smart enough to realize where I am. I am sending you this to instruct you on how you should come dressed in and how. You shall come by yourself none of your Auror friends are to come along or any of the Ministry officials; I am also instructing you to come dressed in respectable clothing and something nice as it will be the last thing you wear._

_Sincerely,_

_An Old Friend'_

* * *

"Today is the day darling, the day we get the revenge we deserve," I whispered to Draco from the balcony that over looked the room that I had learned the truth of my life and realized who my true friends were.

"Are you sure he's coming Emily?" Draco asked back.

"There is no doubt in my mind. Losing a loved one makes you do crazy things and Potter has lost many," I said with a grin.

* * *

Today was the day, the day I am going to get vengeance for all my friends who died in the name of Evil. Is the plan going to work? How many people will die in this true final war? It was too soon to tell. This set up is exactly the way it was years ago in my seventh year the only difference is that my friends aren't next to me fighting with me. They're looking down on me watching me and protecting me I knew it. There is something else that I just can't put my finger on. Everyone in my year was aimed for just to get to me. Why do I feel like this is one major clue?

* * *

Today was the day, the day I am going to get vengeance for my father who died for the name of Evil. I had no doubt that my plan would work. Who cared how many people died as long as Harry Potter did? I wonder if this is how my father felt those years ago in my seventh year. The only difference is that I'm on the other side fighting against my so called friend. My father would be so proud. I know he is looking down on me, protecting me. I will not disappoint him! Potter should be arriving soon.

Well look at that, speaking of the Saint. He's just been spotted coming down. The end is near for you Harry Potter, the end is very near.

* * *

I should be arriving soon. Well look at that, speaking of the Devil. I bet they've spotted me already; little do they know I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well. The end is near for you Voldemort, the end is very near.

* * *

The doors slowly opened as Harry stepped into the main lobby of the deserted home he hadn't seen in years. As the doors closed behind him without any help he began to go to the room he had defeated his life long foe and now he was going to defeat him again this time for good. Or so he thought. When the doors opened the room was dark and the candles weren't lit yet that was until the doors closed behind him. He heard a click which confirmed that the door had locked itself. The candles slowly began to light themselves and as they began to get brighter Harry noticed that he wasn't alone.

"Hello Harry," A voice greeted from the balcony. The voice sounded eerie snake like and Harry realized it was the same person who had killed his only son. He tried to ignore the searing pain coming from his scar but to no avail. He collapsed on the floor about to call for his back up when the pain abruptly stopped. He looked up and the person was still there.

"You're probably wondering why your pain stopped. I just wanted you to be concentrating on me and be perfectly sober before you die. Of course that doesn't mean you won't be feeling any pain, but for now let's both be alert. Have you figured who I am yet Harry?" The person asked from the balcony.

"You're Voldemort," Harry said defiantly, but was put out when he heard the person chuckle.

"Come now, Harry. The Dark Lord did sound a bit feminine, but let's not get carried away."

"Who are you then?"

"Let's play a guessing game. You used to always love playing games in school along with Ron and Hermione—"

"Don't you dare talk about them!" Harry yelled threateningly.

"Don't use that tone with me Potter, I just might get angry," the person said with a smile and continued, "My name starts with an 'E' and ends with a 'y'. I was in your same year, but entered for only one, but I was there for two. Who am I?"

"That doesn't make sense."

"Don't give up so easily, my you've changed over the years but you're still just as blind as you were then. C'mon Harry, who am I? Think back to the Tri-Wizard Tournament. That was when you first met me, when I was still innocent; still filled with innocence. Think now Harry. We were going to be best friends remember: 'friends to the end', and I never break a promise." As they were saying this they were coming down the spiral staircase that led down to the level Harry was standing on. It was then that he saw it; it was a silver thin chain that in the center held an emerald diamond with small diamonds aligning it. Harry knew that chain, but how?

"Where did you get that necklace?" Harry asked. Harry could see half of the persons face under the hood and saw them smile. That smile made Harry's stomach do a flip, "It can't be," he whispered more to himself but the person heard it.

"Oh, but it could be."

"Emily?" Harry said trying to see the rest of the person's face.

"My friend had a dog and his name was…bingo! Wow that took a lot longer then what I thought it was going to take," Emily said with her smile widening.

"No, no it can't be. Emily Karkaroff?"

"Ha, did you really think that was my real name? My assumptions were correct; Igor Karkaroff was not my father. I have a new name, my true name."

"Emily Malfoy?" Harry guessed.

"Oh, no, no, no, my husband decided to take my name instead. It's Riddle. Emily Malfoy Riddle," Emily said as she put her hood down. This sent a chill down Harry's back that he couldn't describe; he had a link to Voldemort this close to him all this time.

"Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Now Harry don't look so shocked; it was after all you who brought this upon yourself. You should have taken my father's advice to you more openly. He was right you know don't deceive your friends Harry and you still did. Now I deceived you."

"Then you did break your promise about being best friends till the end."

"Actually Harry no; you put up the standards of friendship and the way you wanted to be treated plainly and I just executed it. I mislead you just like you did to me. Now I made you pay for my father, for me, but there is still one person that hasn't gotten their share of fun. I am going to give the honor of killing you to that person. I think they deserve it. After all it's only fair, but I'll be watching just like your friends will be." With that said she turned her back from Harry and climbed the stairs once more and onto the balcony when someone else got Harry's attention. Somebody had their wand pointed at Harry.

"Well, look who it is hello Draco," Harry greeted. Standing before him was he's old school enemy Draco Malfoy looking down on him menacingly.

"Hello Potter, you seem quite comfortable let me change that. Crucio." With just that one insignificant word Harry was on the floor twitching in pain. This went on for minutes on end, when it finally stopped Harry didn't have the strength to call for back up or get up for that matter. Harry couldn't move but just lay there, "Dear Harry, how long I have waited to see you like this at my feet; begging for your life. I won't grant you life Potter; I won't grant you pity or mercy, I am going to take your life away Potter and don't think I will regret it for a second." Draco said his face contorted with anger.

In one small chance Harry looked at Emily and silently and inconspicuously waved his wand and summoned back up, but they were too late.

"Avada Kadavdra." With those two words Harry Potter was dead.

Harry never got the chance to see the Aurors come in and fight Emily and her followers, or see how significant his sacrifice was. Emily was tried and sent to Azkaban for life along with her followers and her dear husband. Emily received the Dementers Kiss without putting up a fight and shortly after died in Azkaban. She was buried next to her father with a grand statue marking her grave paid by you guessed it Lucius Malfoy himself who was the only one who escaped Azkaban…again.

That day December 1 has been marked Harry Potter Day to honor the boy who lived.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who had once defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_"

The prophecy came true, for neither did live as the other one survived, but what the prophecy failed to specify was for how much longer the survivor was going to live.

**A/N: I really liked this ending I don't know about you guys. I just like how I ended it with a loophole that I found in the prophecy. So I hope you guys realize that I really can't do a sequel. I specifically wrote it this way so I couldn't make a sequel even if I wanted to. There is another story that will be coming out soon. At least I hope. It's probably the longest story I've ever written. I only have about three weeks left of school so be expecting the story to come out around that time. It's a story I've been working on for a while. Here's just a small summary.**

The story is about a girl named Angelica Watmore who is from our world. She is fifteen years old and she's also a big fan of the Harry Potter series. This story takes place in Harry's fifth year. When she gets taken into the Wizarding World she starts finding out things about herself she did not even know. She falls in love, she falls out of love and falls right back in. I'm still split in my decision on who will die and who she will end up with in the end. It'll probably be a three part series. I know that in the first out of the three parts she likes Sirius but I don't know about the other parts. It'll either be another Draco Malfoy story or someone else. I can't tell you who that someone else is though. Hope you're interested and will stick around to read that story as well. Thanks so much again and hopefully I will hear from you soon.


End file.
